Who's Chasing Who?
by OminousCloud14
Summary: Two years after Dorothy flew, Beltzer, Dusty, and Haynes are still chasing. Not too long after they start their usual Spring adventure, they run into some unexpected people. Two dedicated chasers like themselves. Hitting it off quite quickly, they join together. Could this be an extension of their team?


Who's Chasing Who?

This story is dedicated to Philip Seymour Hoffman "Dusty", R.I.P.

To most people, Spring means seeing plants, leaves, and all kind of new beginnings. Some people imagine other things. Like rain, hail, and pure bad weather. Storm chasers are some of those people. Beltzer, Haynes, Dusty, and two new chasers are on the hunt again this Spring!

"Well, you all are a little excited," Haynes said to Beltzer and Dusty. Looking over at them, she could tell by now. There were only a few days left of Winter and they were ready to go. They were packing everything up, while getting mentally prepared. "We heard it's going to be an active one again this year!" Beltzer said, with a huge smile on his face. "Yeah, can't wait dude!" Dusty shouted, with his hands in the air.

Meanwhile, a state away, two other chasers are getting ready also. "So, where are we headed this year?" Sandra asked her fellow chaser Kelly. "We're going to Oklahoma. There's supposed to be a lot of action this year." "Alright, sounds good."

So, the next two days they made sure everything was ready. "Hey Dusty, are you taking your new bus?" Beltzer asked. "You know it!" he answered with a chuckle. "I'm sticking with my "Blue Storm" van," Beltzer told him. "Well, I'm headed to bed everyone," Haynes said with a yawn. "Alright, I think we should get some sleep also ," Beltzer suggested. So they all went to sleep, anticipating the next day.

Morning came and they were all up early, except for Dusty. Beltzer went to wake him, tapping on his door. He got up slowly and opened the door. "I thought you would be up before us man," Beltzer said. "I was so excited last night and couldn't fall asleep dude," Dusty replied, rubbing his eyes. "Well, get ready and let's go." As they checked everything again, the other two chasers were on their way out also.

"I can't wait for this!" Kelly said. "Yep, this is always my favorite time of year," Sandra replied. They grabbed all of their things and loaded up their truck. They started their journey after eating breakfast. With Beltzer and Haynes in their van, and Dusty in his new bus, the "Barn Burner 2", they headed out. Beltzer and Haynes couldn't help but hear the music Dusty had coming from his new speakers. "The new bus sounds awesome Dusty!" Beltzer said from his CB. "Thanks man!," he shouted back. They continued on, until they got to their favorite diner Hot Pit Barbeque and stopped for some lunch.

Finally in Oklahoma, Kelly and Sandra decided to stop for lunch also. Sandra wanted to rest for a little while. So, they came across the only place they had seen since they got in town. "Let's try this place," Sandra suggested, as they pulled into the parking lot. The place was a diner, named Hot Pit Barbeque.

"Hey, it looks like people here are starting the chase also," Kelly mentioned. She had noticed the van and bus parked outside, with storm chasing equipment on them. "Hell yeah, they're one of us!" Sandra said.

They got out of the truck and walked in. The waitress seated them and took their order. Looking across the diner, Kelly noticed Beltzer, Dusty, and Haynes. Looking out the window at the sky, then down at their laptops. "Hey, I think I've found our storm chasers," she told Sandra, with a smile. So she looked over at them and replied with "Yeah, looks like you have!" "The guys are pretty cute too!" Sandra whispered, staring at Dusty and Beltzer.

The waitress brought their food and they talked about the guys that sat across the way. "Go talk to them," Kelly whispered. "No, you go talk to them!" Sandra said, with wide eyes. "Alright, we'll both go talk to them," Kelly suggested. "Just follow behind me," Kelly whispered. "Sounds good to me."

As they headed their way, Beltzer looked up and noticed them. Haynes paid no attention, caught up in the radar. "Dusty, don't look now, but there's something coming our way," Beltzer said. He looked up anyway, of course. He saw Kelly and Sandra making their way over. "No way man, those chicks are coming our way? Sweet!" he whispered back. "Quick, look busy!" Beltzer said. "You all are too predictable!" Haynes said, with a soft laugh.

A few seconds later, Kelly and Sandra arrived at their table. The guys looked up with a smile and said hi. "Hey, how are you all today?" Sandra asked. Before they could answer, Kelly added "Yeah, we couldn't help but notice the van and bus outside. We figured they were yours." "Yeah, we're chasers," Beltzer said. "That's awesome, so are we!" Sandra commented. "Sweet!" Dusty couldn't help but add. "So, do you mind if we sit down with you all?" "Sure," Haynes answered. "Sorry, they're not used to meeting other chasers." "Yeah, we apologize." So they sat down at their table to join them. They all introduced themselves and talked for a little while. Then they all paid for their food and went outside. "I'll be in the van," Haynes told Beltzer. "Alright, be there in a minute." "So, do you want to hang out for a while?" Beltzer asked Kelly and Sandra. "Sure," Kelly replied. "Yeah, that's awesome!" Dusty added. So, they all got going. With Beltzer and Haynes leading the way, Dusty and the girls followed.

"Damn, Beltzer is hot!" Kelly said, with excitement. "He's alright, but I like Dusty a little better." They wondered where they were headed. Sandra grabbed the CB and asked them. "I'm not seeing anything on the radar yet," Haynes replied. "Yeah, I think we need to get some rooms for the night," Beltzer added. "Alright, we'll be following," Sandra agreed.

They pulled over at the next hotel they came across and parked. So, the girls got a room together, and the guys got one right next to them. With a few more hours of daylight, they found out that there wasn't any promising weather for the rest of the day. So, they all went in the girls' room to hang out a while.

"What a dud of a day," Dusty said, with a sigh. "Well there's always tomorrow," said Beltzer. They all sat down and got to know each other, telling chasing stories also. Then they ordered room service for dinner, as it turned to dusk. "Well, I'm going to head to bed," Haynes said. "Alright, goodnight," everyone replied, as she went over to the bed. To give her some privacy, they all went over to the guys' room.

Kelly and Beltzer sat on one bed and started talking. Which left Sandra and Dusty on the other bed, sitting in awkward silence. Not really knowing what to do, Dusty asked "Do you like comedies? I've got a few, if you want to watch one." "Well, my favorite one would have to be The Wedding Singer," Sandra replied. "Awesome, I definitely have that one!" So, he got it out of his bag and put it in.

They sat against the headboard of the bed and started watching. Dusty, being the slick, but respectable guy he was, slowly inched over torwards Sandra. Beltzer and Kelly didn't want to be rude, so they leaned back and watched also. Sandra looked over at Dusty, as she noticed how close he'd gotten. "I'm sorry, am I too close? I'll back up if you want," he whispered. "No, you're fine," she whispered back. She then slowly reached over and placed her hand on top of his. They both looked up and smiled at each other.

Meanwhile, Beltzer was also working his own magic with Kelly. His plan was a little different though. He had already sat down next to her, when Dusty turned on the movie. So, he just gave her a little nudge with his leg against hers. She then looked over and nudged him back, with a quick smile. Then he gently put his arm over the back of her neck and shoulders. They stayed that way for the rest of the movie. When the movie came to an end, Beltzer suggested that they get some sleep. "Yeah, It's getting late," Sandra agreed. "Alright, well have sweet dreams," Dusty said, with a smile.

"Dude, I think Sandra is into me!" Dusty told Beltzer. "Oh yeah, what makes you think that?" Beltzer asked. "Uh, I moved over next to her and didn't get hit or cussed out!" he replied. "Then she put her hand on mine, for the rest of the movie man!" Beltzer just stood there, with a little grin on his face. "Alright, I have to say congrats to you!" Dusty thanked him and asked about Kelly. "Well, I had a little luck too!" Beltzer replied. "That's awesome man!" Dusty chuckled. "Yeah, I sat down next to her, in the beginning. Then halfway through the movie, I put my arm over her shoulder," he said proudly. "She just smiled at me, so I guess she's into me too." "That's sweet man! I guess we should get some sleep."

When the girls woke up, they went over to the guys' room. They quickly answered with a "good morning," and a grin. Haynes couldn't help but notice them smiling differently, but didn't know why. "What's going on you all?" Haynes asked curiously. "Nothing bad, just happy to see you all," Dusty smiled. Haynes just answered with a quick "ok," not knowing if she should believe it or not. The guys started to gather up their things, so she pulled Kelly and Sandra outside.

"So, what's going on with them?" Haynes asked. "I think they're just a little excited about getting to know us," Sandra replied. "What happened when I left the room last night? Do I want to know?" Haynes hesitantly asked. "We just watched a movie and talked a little," answered Kelly. "So, that was it?" she asked. "We sat next to each other too. That was as far as it went though," Sandra added. "I knew it! Those guys had the look on their faces! I know them too well!" Haynes laughed. "I kinda figured they were into you all."

They went back to their room and packed up their things. After they were ready, they loaded the truck and van. Soon after, the guys came out with their things. "You all are slow," Haynes said. "I thought women were the slower ones," she smirked. "Well, Dusty had to find his other sock," Beltzer explained. "Alright, well we should get going."

They first headed for a gas station. Beltzer and Haynes led the way, then Dusty, and then Sandra with Kelly. When they pulled in, they filled up and went inside for some snacks. "So, where are we going?" Dusty asked. "Looks like there's going to be some awesome weather over in Bartleville today," Haynes replied. "Alright, lead the way boss!," Dusty shouted, turning up his music.


End file.
